Seandainya
by Kenzeira
Summary: Tidak ada salahnya berandai-andai. [KakeHai]


Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru ditulis oleh Shion Miura, adaptasi komiknya diilustrasikan oleh Sorata Unno, sementara animenya diproduksi oleh Production I.G. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**SEANDAINYA**

Tatkala memandangi lutut Haiji yang cedera (terdapat bekas jahitan yang melintang cukup panjang), Kakeru tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Haiji-san, pernahkah kau mendengar cerita tentang seorang pendeta berhidung panjang—saking panjangnya hidung itu, ujungnya sampai melewati bibirnya sendiri sehingga menyulitkan ia untuk makan?"

Haiji, yang terbaring pasrah di bawah tubuh Kakeru dengan sebelah kaki terangkat (diangkat), melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan terheran-heran. Di saat begini, bagaimana bisa pikiran bocah ini melanglang buana? Tetapi, ia mengingat-ingat juga. Ia memang pernah mendengar cerita semacam itu, lupa persisnya tentang apa.

"Hmm … aku tidak ingat."

Kakeru tampak kecewa, lantas kekecewaan di wajahnya lenyap secara tak terduga. "Aku membacanya baru-baru ini dan berpikir; apa yang terjadi seandainya pendeta tersebut memiliki hidung normal sejak dia dilahirkan? Apakah dia akan tetap menjadi pendeta—karena dengar-dengar, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi pendeta karena bentuk hidungnya yang aneh itu. Tidak ada perempuan yang mau kawin dengannya. Maka, dia pun jadi pendeta."

Haiji mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit vila (omong-omong, mereka tengah berada di vila di sekitaran gunung Yarigatake, semacam kamp pelatihan musim panas untuk mempersiapkan pelari generasi baru, seperti tahun lalu). Mungkin malam ini tidak ada pijat-memijat atau menjurus ke sana, pikirnya agak kecewa. Melihat antusiasme di muka Kakeru, membuat Haiji tidak tega. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari futon, menghela napas panjang, lalu mengulas senyum andalannya.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan cerita ini?" tanyanya pura-pura tertarik.

Singkat cerita, ketika membaca kisah tersebut, Kakeru mengingat situasi Haiji; seandainya Haiji tidak mengalami cedera, akankah pria itu tetap memilih jalan hidup seperti ini—berpisah dengan Fujioka, membangun harapan baru di Kansei, lantas menjadi pelatih dadakan untuk pelari amatiran? Haiji merasa pemikiran Kakeru sedikit lucu. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa pembicaraan soal ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya karena sudah jelas berakhir menjadi 'seandainya'. Kakeru menyadari hal itu lalu meminta maaf. Haiji tertawa ringan.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya berandai-andai." Haiji menyeringai.

"Sudah, lupakan saja, Haiji-san."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau memberimu jawaban."

Raut wajah Kakeru berubah keruh. Barangkali dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Bukan Haiji namanya kalau tidak usil.

"Seandainya aku tidak cedera … aku pasti tetap melanjutkan lari bersama Fujioka. Kami akan memasuki universitas yang sama—tentu saja berkat surat rekomendasi. Kami akan berlari di lintasan Hakone Ekiden tanpa mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Hanya perlu berlari dan menang."

"Haiji-san…"

Haiji mengacak rambut Kakeru. "Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, kan."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja."

"Kenyataannya aku dipaksa untuk berjuang lebih keras."

Kakeru memandanginya. Haiji membalas.

"Dengan begitu, lari menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku dibandingkan apa pun."

"Kenapa aku harus membahas soal hidung pendeta." Kakeru mengeluh, membuat Haiji tergelak dalam tawa.

"Jadi, apakah kita mau melanjutkannya?"

"Pembicaraan soal ini?"

"Sebelum pembicaraan soal ini, Kakeru."

Semburat kemerahan di pipi Kakeru tercetak jelas. "Y-Ya," jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Keduanya saling memandang, menelisik. Ternyata Kakeru memiliki bentuk rahang yang bagus. Dengan kulit kecokelatan karena terus-menerus berlari di bawah terik matahari. Haiji mendekatkan wajah, menghapus jarak. Membubuhkan ciuman kecil.

.

.

Ketika Haiji mencium bibirnya, Kakeru tidak memejamkan mata. Sepasang matanya tetap terbuka dan menyadari betapa sangat dekat wajah seniornya itu (mantan senior, sebetulnya, karena sekarang Haiji berstatus sebagai pelatih khusus klub lari Kansei). Bulu mata yang lentik, pikirnya. Sesaat kemudian, Kakeru ikut memejamkan mata dan memperdalam ciuman. Apakah ciuman selalu mendebarkan begini?

Kakeru masih belum bisa lepas dari kisah pendeta berhidung aneh. Ini semua salah Ouji. Sekarang, ia jadi ikut berandai-andai. Andai Haiji tidak cedera, sudah tentu pria itu tetap bersama Fujioka. Lalu Kakeru … barangkali berakhir menjadi pencuri. Dan tidak pernah ditemukan oleh siapa pun. Kakeru merasa sedih dengan pemikiran itu, meski kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Kenyataannya, ia dipaksa kembali berlari. Tetapi sejak awal, lari memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari hidupnya—antara lari dan Kakeru; kedua hal ini sudah menyatu.

"Memang tidak berguna sekali pembicaraan ini," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Tapi nasib pendeta itu … ah, sudahlah. Kakeru memfokuskan diri pada apa yang hendak dilakukannya terhadap Haiji.[]

* * *

**1:25 AM – April 6, 2019**

Cerita yang dibaca Kakeru adalah cerpen Hidung (Hana) karya Akutagawa Ryunosuke.


End file.
